


a burrito named Betty

by riverdalenerdlol



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Betty is blanket burrito, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Sweetness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but Jughead helps make it better, fluffy fluff, genuine love and affection, movies - Freeform, she's kinda miserable because she's on her period, they're just adorable ok?, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdalenerdlol/pseuds/riverdalenerdlol
Summary: As Jughead walks into their apartment after a long day at work, he’s not surprised when he sees an array of blankets watching a sad movie - also known as his girlfriend.“Hey, Betts,” he greets, closing the door behind him. “How was your day?”Instead of an intelligible answer he gets, “Hnnngh.”The sound makes Jughead stop in his tracks, changing course from their bedroom to the living room. He slowly and quietly creeps around the side of the couch, trying to see if it’s either his girlfriend or a New York City raccoon impersonating his girlfriend from under the pile of blankets. His head tilts as he nears the being, making eye contact with only a set of bright green eyes. The rest of her body is covered by what he presumes is every blanket they own.She looks like the upset side of the reversible octopus plush he got her a while back.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	a burrito named Betty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassidius_Wilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidius_Wilde/gifts).



> Hello! 
> 
> Welcome to tooth-rotting-fluff central! No, seriously this is just fluff. Straight adorableness. It's just 1.5K words of pure Betty and Jughead fluff and cuddles. And blankets. Lots of blankets. 
> 
> Inspiration creds on this one goes to Decy, aka @50shades-of-bughead on Tumblr, for drawing "Burrito Betty" that I instantly fell in love with and needed to write about. 
> 
> Alright, on with the fluff!

For as long as Jughead had known Betty, he knew that she liked bundling up and wrapping herself in blankets. He never really understood why when they were kids, just hanging out and watching movies together. As they grew older and their friendship turned romantic in high school, Jughead learned that Betty was a cuddler. It didn’t really matter where they were or what they were doing, they almost always had physical contact. 

He loved it when she threw herself into his lap, or rolled into his arms while she was still asleep. Jughead found it endearing how much she adored physical contact, and it made his heart feel warmer as well. Even after high school - while in college together and just in their life - Betty still loved cuddling (and Jughead wasn’t complaining, either). When she couldn’t have him, she found a nearby blanket to simulate his hold with. 

As Jughead walks into their apartment after a long day at work, he’s not surprised when he sees an array of blankets watching a sad movie - also known as his girlfriend. 

“Hey, Betts,” he greets, closing the door behind him. “How was your day?” 

Instead of an intelligible answer he gets, “Hnnngh.” 

The sound makes Jughead stop in his tracks, changing course from their bedroom to the living room. He slowly and quietly creeps around the side of the couch, trying to see if it’s either his girlfriend or a New York City raccoon impersonating his girlfriend from under the pile of blankets. His head tilts as he nears the being, making eye contact with only a set of bright green eyes. The rest of her body is covered by what he presumes is every blanket they own. 

She looks like the upset side of the reversible octopus plush he got her a while back.

“Betty?” he asks quietly, getting her attention from her mini blanket fort. “Everything okay?” 

She mumbles another response with her eyes locked on his. He notices how tired she looks, even though he can only see her eyes. 

“I’ll be right back,” he assures her. “I just need to change.” Betty nods. 

As he’s putting his dirty work clothes in their hamper, he notices their bottle of Advil is still open on their bathroom counter, and a box of tampons marked “heavy” are open and next to the toilet. The outfit Betty was wearing when he left for work was hanging up in their closet again, even though he knew how much she didn’t like reusing already-worn clothes. 

A few moments later, Jughead approaches his girlfriend again, knowing why exactly she seemed so miserable when he came home. 

“Hey… how are you feeling?” 

“Bad,” she replies, finally coherent. “Starting to regret this implant thing.” 

“The doctor said it might not stop the periods like the pill did,” he tells her. “But now we don’t have to worry about pregnancy scares as much anymore.” 

There had been one or two scares in the past after Betty had forgotten to take a pill after a long day of adulting. 

“How nice for you,” she says. “You’re not the one hemmoraging from your vagina.” 

Jughead remembered the earlier days of their relationship before Betty had gone on the pill - the first and second days of her period were the strongest. Worst case scenario was that it would render her mostly immobile. This was her first cycle in years where she was on the birth control implant… and it was obvious she didn’t like it much. 

During their short conversation, Jughead noticed how he could see the rest of his girlfriend’s face. Even though she looked mostly miserable it was hard not to find Betty Cooper adorable, wrapped in her blanket burrito. 

“Can I get you anything?” he asks, putting his hand on what he thinks is her shoulder (he can’t tell because of all the layers). “Water? Ice cream? Takeout? Cuddles?” 

“All of the above, and not necessarily in the order you said,” Betty tells him, looking a little happier. He smiles. 

Jughead proceeds to fix Betty a large glass of ice water and puts it in her hands. She tells him she wants pizza for dinner, so he gets on the phone and calls it in for delivery. He helps her to the bathroom while they wait for their food and prepares another dose of ibuprofen for her. 

Betty comes out of her blanket shell for the bathroom, then pizza. As soon as she’s done, she retreats back into her fortress (somehow it held its form after she left it) and turns on a movie she knows they will both like. He joins her on the couch when he’s done cleaning up the kitchen, handing Betty their pint of Ben and Jerry’s for the week - chocolate chip cookie dough. He lets her have all of it, only accepting one spoonful. 

Jughead’s not surprised when his burrito’d girlfriend ends up in his lap. She’s so precious, bundled up like this. The only part of her that’s exposed is from the bottom of her nose to the top of her head. Her golden curls spill over the sides of the sherpa blanket she has wrapped around her. He shifts her a little, holding her a little closer. 

“Noooo,” she groans. “I _just_ got comfortable.” Jughead can’t get an apology in. “Oh - wait… okay this is better.” He can feel his blanket turtle girlfriend settle in her shell (and his arms), then takes off his beanie and stuffs it on her head. She smiles, sinking into his chest even more. 

Betty falls asleep as they near the credits of their movie, her breathing deep and even with the top of her head resting against his chin. He’s not even watching the screen anymore, instead focused on the slight whistle of her nose as she breathes and the shine of her blonde hair in the dim-lit room. 

They’d both been so lucky to have found each other, and he knew that they were both happier this way. Jughead wished for nothing but to be able to fall asleep with the love of his life in his arms every night. Betty liked trying to sleep as close as she could to him without sleeping on _top_ of him. 

The added bonus was that their sex was mindblowing. 

As the credits roll on the TV, Jughead finds the remote and turns it off. He sits with his girlfriend in his lap for a little longer, then carefully picks her up and takes them into their bedroom. As gently as he can, he lays her down on her side of the bed. 

They had been extremely lucky in apartment searching when they found an affordable one-bedroom with a bathtub-slash-shower that was big enough for both of them comfortably. He started running said bath and getting out all of Betty’s soaps while he waited for the tub to fill. 

Jughead woke Betty a minute later, letting her know he’d run a bath for her. 

“Only if you join,” she replies sleepily with a smile. 

“You’re exhausted,” he says. 

“Only if you join,” Betty insists, booping his nose with her finger. 

Eventually Jughead relents. He gets in the bubble bath behind her and hugs her. She pleads with those eyes he can’t resist and gives in to her peer pressure when she proposes washing each other’s hair. The bath stays warm enough until they’re done washing each other meticulously and then even longer as they devolve into a soft makeout. The water is cooling around them, but they remain warm in each other’s arms. 

Jughead finally breaks away from their kiss and Betty dives into the crook of his neck, leaving butterfly kisses on his skin. His hands run up and down her bare back and arms until she’s done. 

Betty settles into his chest for the upteenth time that night, and Jughead gently runs his fingers up her spine. 

“Ready for bed?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper. Betty nods, yawning. 

Jughead helps Betty get dressed in her set of comfy pajamas (not to be mistaken with her _sexy_ pajamas) and tucks her in bed with her blankets to keep her company. He’s brushing his teeth when he feels Betty’s arms lace around him. The side of her face melts between his shoulder blades. 

“Someone’s a little clingy today,” he says, his mouth full of toothpaste foam. 

“Missed you,” she replies simply. 

“I was gone for five minutes.” 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

Jughead shrugs, finishing what he was doing. He turns around when he’s done and picks up his girlfriend. Betty wraps her arms and legs around his torso, holding on tight as he deposits them in their bed. They get comfortable and Betty slots herself between his arm and torso - the perfect spot to use his chest as a pillow. 

“Thanks for everything you did when you got home,” Betty whispers. “I really appreciate it.” 

“Of course.” Jughead tucks a blonde curl behind her ear. “Anything for my favorite blanket burrito.” 

“I like being a blanket burrito, just for the record,” she clarifies. 

“Oh I know you do,” he says. “You’re so cute all wrapped up like that.” 

“I love you, Juggie.” 

“Love you too, Betts,” Jughead says, drawing her further into his hold and turning off the lamp next to their bed. “G’night.”

For her next birthday, Jughead buys Betty a tortilla blanket. "So you can actually be a burrito now." 

He gets a good laugh out of it a few hours later. She loves it.

_**fin : )** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Aren't they adorable? Blankets and cuddles and blankets and cuddles for days!


End file.
